


Innuendo and Armageddon

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In Spite of the Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: It was the end of the world as she knew it, but no, she did not feel fine.





	Innuendo and Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 2006; some revisions April 2019.

It was the end of the world as she knew it, but no, she did not feel fine.

Well, she exaggerated.  The reporters and government officials were calling it Armageddon, the Apocalypse, the Second Coming, the Rapture and a variety of other names, including something utterly unpronounceable that had something to do with the mother ship beaming up the faithful just before the world self-destructed.  Minako thought that last one was pretty hilarious.  She'd fought several aliens in her time, and she had never known them to be so benevolent.

She closed her eyes and amended that thought.   _Venus_  found it pretty hilarious.  Aino Minako couldn't find very much funny at all.  According to every reputable news source in existence, Aino Minako had died three weeks prior.  Hers had been among the first of fourteen mysterious deaths attributed to the collapsing universe.  Well, way more than fourteen people had died, but fourteen people had _pretended_ to die, which to her mind upped the inscrutable factor at least a smidgen.  There were a number of theories of course, but none of them came even close to the truth.

The world was not ending – at least it wasn't ending like everyone thought it was going to.  Earth was just going to take a very long nap.  The Great Disaster (another fun name from the media) was upon them, but it wasn't going to wipe out civilization completely.  By Setsuna – no, Pluto's - estimates, they'd reach the End of the End Game (that one was all hers) within the next few hours.  All the Sailor Senshi, the Shitennou, and the future monarchs could do is hurry up and wait.

She hated waiting no matter what name she went by.

"If you wake up in a thousand years with frown lines, you are not allowed to complain to me," a voice teased softly in her ear, rumbling deep and making her shiver.

She smiled and looked over her shoulder (and up and up again) at the leader of King Endymion's guard.  He would be called Kunzite in the future, but no one had tried to do that yet.  There were shadows and blood on that name.  To him, Kunzite was a monster at worst, a foolish man at best.  He'd hate it, she knew.  Mi-Venus didn't know if she could bear to use it.

"Artemis will always be there to listen to my mindless complaints," she said lightly, smiling and hoping she was covering up her strain.  As soon as she tried, she knew it had been in vain.  She never could hide anything from him.  It always made his birthday an exercise in extreme frustration.

He turned her around to face him, frowned, and cupped her cheek.  She had to keep herself from flinching away.  He'd always been warm and affectionate, but his skin was so cold to the touch.

"It's all right to be afraid," he said softly.  "You don't have to keep that from me, even if you never tell anyone else."  They both had their secrets, and they both knew when and when not to keep them.

"I know that, I just."  Minako leaned into his palm.  She thought maybe she could keep her name for just a little while, privately.  No one needed to know.  "I didn't think this would happen so soon."

"Did you expect to be an old woman when the world ended?"

"I am an old woman," she lamented, not entirely in jest.  "I feel like one anyway."

"The consequences of living twice."  He raised an eyebrow, questioning her before he spoke.  "But still not living enough?"

She sighed heavily, her eyes downcast.  "I was planning on doing so much more before all of this… happened.  You know: get famous, get rich, convince you to make a sex tape, have it leak, publicly gloat over our awesome sexy times, convince you to make another sex tape--"

"Well, no one can fault you for a lack of confidence."

"--and finally tell my mother where she could shove it and exactly how hard."  She looked up at him gravely.  "There was going to be a speech, you know.  It was going to be perfectly phrased and completely destroy her emotionally."

"It's good to know you're not bitter," he drawled, earning him a quick jab with her fingernail.

"I just put everything off too long," she said.  "Or if I did try and do something, there would be a monster trying to destroy Tokyo or someone trying to kidnap Mamoru for icky sexual purposes or a group of soldiers from a past life had to go and get reborn and practically start a civil war between the Senshi when certain parties were caught fraternizing--"

"May I just point out once again that I'm not the one who forgot to lock the door?" he said, smiling wryly at an event that still made Rei's ears turn red when any mention of it was made.  They had been caught in the flagrantest flagrante (that was a thing, right?), he had been accused of hypnotizing Minako (ridiculous), Minako had been accused of being traitorously horny (only half-right), and then there had been very few group outings for several months (which had suited Minako's libido just fine).

"Fine, but it's still your fault that _I_ didn't lock the door.  I was planning on being very sensible about the whole reincarnation thing.  Then you had to go and be all  _you_ , with the sexy voice and the being considerate and contrite and the shoulder-to-waist ratio and like, believing in me or whatever.  I couldn't help myself.  God, you're the worst."

He leaned in and pulled her close, trying to look put-upon but mostly looking pleased.  "Luckily, I resigned myself to a life of being blamed for things completely beyond my control the minute I realized I couldn't help but want you."

Minako kissed him then.  How could she not?

"There's one another thing I'm annoyed about," she admitted, still close enough to share breath.

"Oh?  What's that?"

"A thousand years is a long time not to have sex."

He laughed, fully and from the pit of his stomach, making her smile.  She could make him laugh every day, and tried to, but it never felt like enough.  "I promise I'll make it worth the wait."

"You better, soldier."

With that, they kissed perhaps for the last time that millennium.

For that moment anyway, both of them felt pretty damn fine.


End file.
